Life of Sabrina Thorn
by Fawlen
Summary: Sabrina Thorn. Age – 14. Normal, average, and clumsy. One unique fact about her – she's crazy and out to eat your brains. No, just kidding. On her fourteenth birthday, she received a strange amulet from a man she never knew, and now everything in her life has gone crazy. Her mother's missing, a strange teen magically appeared in her bedroom, and her own brother likes to twerk…wtf?


_**I want to apologize deeply for all of those loyal readers who have read this story and stuck to it no matter how horrible this story is. And please bear with me while this story is being rewritten. There will be changes to the story, and this story will have a very slow update due to me constantly having writer's block and other events in my life. Again, I'm really sorry over all this, and I hope you enjoy this much more improved version.**_

* * *

A young girl of fourteen years of age sighed heavily, staring up at her colorless ceiling in disdain. She knew she had to get up eventually, for today was "one big day" for her. After failing numerous times in all the other classes, this would be her last chance to actually excel in something related to magic. Fire, Ice, Balance, Myth, Death, and Storm didn't work for her, and this time, she was hoping that Life would be the one for her. But alas, her luck would be the same and kick her out of the class also. Dear Spiral, she hopes to never become a magicless person or else her memory will be erased and she'll be sent to the _magicless world_.

She shuddered at the thought and slowly inched out of bed, but got her foot caught in the tangled sheets. She tumbled to the floor, causing a loud sound to echo through her room, and she groaned in pain. Her whole body had somehow become encased in the sheets, and it would be near impossible to get out. But she tried. Rolling around her room and bumping into stuff, she slowly untangled herself from the sheets…only to smash her face against the wall. Somehow, she had flipped out of the whole mess and bash her face against the wall.

Great, I'm going to have a big bruise on my forehead later today, she complained internally, rubbing her forehead in pain.

"Sabrina, breakfast is ready! Hurry up before I eat it all!" Her mother yelled form downstairs, her voice slightly muffled from the food she stuff in her cheeks.

"Mom, don't eat all of it! I want some too!" Sabrina yelled back, quickly throwing on her wizard robes and tumbling down the stairs.

Too late. Both Sabrina's and her mom's plate were empty with the exception of a few crumbs while the tasty aroma of the food her mom prepared lingered in the air.

Sabrina groaned and angrily stomped her feet. "You were supposed to save some for me!"

"Oh well. First come, first serve." Her mom shrugged, wiping the excess crumbs off her face. "But, you have to clean the dishes! Haha, loser!"

The dark-haired woman stuck her tongue out and danced back upstairs. Sabrina banged her head against the wall in exasperation, making her already forming bruise hurt more, and went to do the dishes. Her mom was way too childish sometimes, but at least it's better than having one that's super strict and won't let her do the fun stuff she does today. So, the silvernette set off to wash the dishes, her stomach complaining about the lack of food.

Afterwards, once she finally finished the torturous dish cleaning, Sabrina quickly stole an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and munched on it. Her midnight blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the necklace hanging on the little knob her mom punched in. Its shimmering emerald gem gleamed, as if winking at the young girl.

Her mother's been on edge lately due to the necklace, and refused for her daughter to wear it. It was strange, though, because whenever Sabrina did decide to wear it, a strange feeling of power overwhelmed her. Her fingers itched to touch the leaf-shaped amulet, but scolded herself for the lack of restraint. Fortunately, her mom danced back downstairs, humming a small tune with a fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck. Sabrina didn't know why her mom had that scarf on, but she didn't bother questioning it. Her mom was just weird like that.

"Sabrina, honey, I'll be home before you, so don't worry. And also…I want you to take the amulet with you." The forty-six year old chirped, grabbing the amulet off the knob and tossing it to Sabrina.

Sabrina furrowed her brows in confusion and looked down at the amulet she now has in her possession. "What? Why'd you let me keep it all of the sudden? I thought it was dangerous."

Her mom laughed it off. "No, dear. It was simply a mistake. Now, it's time to go, and make sure not to catch another kid's robes on fire."

Her mom kissed Sabrina's cheek and hugged her, then left for her work. Sabrina just rolled her eyes at the comment, yelling after her," This is Life magic, mom! Not fire! I'm pretty sure it won't end up like that!"

She only heard a laugh in response, and Sabrina once again rolled her eyes. Her mom was such a tease, but a kind woman all the same. Her blue eyes scanned the amulet once more, drinking in every detail it has. It didn't weigh much, but the materials used to craft such an expensive accessory would be worth more than any wizard could imagine. The gem itself had strange light silver curls intricately woven in the center with a silver outline tracing the smooth edges of the gem. The amulet was held by a silver Spiga chain that felt cool to the touch.

The silvernette felt a strong urge to wear it, to show it off to everyone else, but knew she'll get in big trouble with her mom if she did. (Even if she has permission to take it with her, doesn't mean her mom won't be pissed that Sabrina's been showing the amulet off.) So, she simply stashed the jewelry in her robe pocket and walked out the door. She took one last glance at her house, a feeling of foreboding washed over her, and she stared intensely at the welcome mat. On the day of her fourteenth birthday, she received the mysterious amulet from a man hidden in a black cloak. The only visible features Sabrina was able to pick out was the light brown skin color underneath and the slight stubble he has. Another feature that caught her eye was the triquetra clasp.

It was strange because it wasn't that common to see in the Wizard City, and the fact the symbol originated from the normal world completely stumped her. There were several meanings to the symbol, and it frustrated her because the man who gave it to her could be from a secret organization out to destroy the world! Or it could just be a present from a stranger creeping around in a cloak. That's definitely the solution to the situation.

Sabrina sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to distress herself from the thoughts. This was way too much thinking for her, and decided not to question it any further. She'll just leave the thinking to one of her friends…or her mom, but definitely not to her stupid older brother Kaleb. Just thinking about the said male gave her chills.

* * *

A total of six hours passed before the lessons were over. Sabrina sighed in relief and immediately bolted for the door, not wanting to get in any hassle with the girls. Earlier, before class started, a bratty teen the same age as Sabrina decided to harass her and mock the silvernette. But Moolinda Wu was able to interrupt the class just in time before Sabrina threw a punch at the obnoxious girl.

Sabrina's blue eyes made eye contact with a pair of forest green ones, and she quickly shuffled out. Kristina, the girl who harassed her, simply scoffed at the cowardice and flipped her dull red hair. The red head will deal with Sabrina later on, but first (LEMME STAKE A SELFIE) she would start spreading horrible rumors about said girl.

The silvernette paid no heed to that plan, already used to having wizards badmouth her due to her lack of abilities, and ran to her house, excited to tell her mom about her day. When she arrived, she stopped dead in her tracks to see the door wide open, claw-like marks ripped the door close to shreds. Cautiously, she stepped inside, the afternoon light filtered in, lighting the living room lightly.

"Mom? Where are you? This better not be one of your pranks!" Sabrina called out, bringing her wand out in case of an attack.

Nobody answered.

The whole house was a mess.

And not to mention the blood on the walls.

Doing the math, Sabrina dashed around the house, looking everywhere for her lost mom. She couldn't find her no matter how much she looked. All she found was torn up furniture, the occasional splash of blood (fresh might I add), and the empty silence. Nothing was missing in the house, all the valuables they have are still intact, save for a few broken ones, and the money hidden under the kitchen floorboards are still there.

If they didn't break in to steal my money, then…did they come for us? Sabrina thought, staring at the blood on the wall.

It was still fresh, and the metallic smell of blood could easily be detected. Her mom would surely be home by now, and if she wasn't here right now along with the blood on the wall…her mom could be dead. Sabrina instantly used a transportation spell, a simple one that even citizens can use, to the Headmaster's tower. The two guards at the gigantic door immediately pointed their spears at the young girl in defense.

"Who goes there?" Guard on the right shouted.

"I'm Miley Cyrus, and I'm here to twerk for the party." Sabrina replied sarcastically.

The guard on the right looked at her, puzzled, the spear lowering a tiny bit from his confusion. "What? A party? How come Headmaster Ambrose didn't tell us?"

The left guard frowned. "Maybe he doesn't like us."

"But we're the ones that guard him!" The right guard whined.

"Does it look like he cares about us? No! So just let her through!" The left guard said.

The guard on the right groaned and lowered his spear, the other guard following the same actions, and they both opened the gigantic doors to the tower. Sabrina laughed at their stupidity and bolted inside, yelling for the Headmaster at the top of her lungs and screeching like a monkey.

The old man with a long white beard jerked up in surprise, discreetly throwing a magazine behind his desk. "Yes, young one?

Sabrina panted and shouted, "My mom's missing, maybe dead, and the house is completely destroyed! And I don't know what to do!"

Ambrose sweatdropped at the young girl and tried to calm her down. "Child, please do calm down and explain to me more slowly on what has gotten you in such a panic."

Sabrina breathed in and out to calm her nerves, but that didn't help that much. She once more explained the situation slower and in greater detail. She even showed him the amulet her mom was so adamant in keeping a secret. Once the Headmaster saw the amulet, his eyes grew unrealistically large and he gasped. Ambrose stayed that way for some time, making Sabrina wonder if Alzheimer finally took affect and froze the centuries-old wizard. The silvernette resisted the urge to poke the Headmaster and simply waited impatiently for the man to finally start breathing and moving.

"What is it?" Sabrina said, finally getting fed up in waiting until the man unfroze.

The Headmaster snapped out of his trance and shakily handed Sabrina her amulet back, his voice cracking in the slightest, "Sabrina Thorn, this amulet you possess is a very powerful one. I understand why the criminal broke into your house and demolished it. They were looking for this amulet, and that person will do anything to get their hands on it. Child, you must protect this with your life, just like that man who gave this to you told you. _Do not_ trust anyone with it, do you understand? For now, we must find you a place to stay."

Sabrina stared wide-eyed at the elder, her hands shaking harshly as she clenched the _very powerful_ amulet in her hands. All she could do is nod her head and collapse in one of the couches of the Headmaster's office, taking everything in.

"Wait here, child, and I shall call someone that will help you." The Headmaster spoke gently at the young girl. He swiftly left the office and into another room, one that was like a gigantic library with odd, spell symbols floating around.

Sabrina once again nodded her head, barely hearing any of the words the Headmaster said. Only one thought floated in her mind…

 _How the hell did she get stuck in this terrible mess?_


End file.
